Researching Redemption
by Faulty Paragon
Summary: Ienzo's quest to crack Ansem's Code and find a way to save all the hearts buried within Sora's is interrupted by two surprising visitors. It's been a long time since Ienzo felt like this. Spoilers for KHIII.


A/N: Ever since I saw this scene in KHIII I knew I needed to write it out for myself. It was far too short to be satisfying in-game.

Let me know what you think!

* * *

Researching Redemption

The light from the screen shone eerily up into his face as he typed away at the keyboard, shifting through every file methodically. His speed was uncanny- fingers flying across the monitor, eyes taking in information faster than the machine could produce. Impatiently, he tapped a finger against the side of the large processor, watching yet another completion bar tick away towards the end of the screen where it would bring up even more information.

Ansem's Code was a difficult one to crack, that was certain. He let out a tired sigh, slumping over momentarily. He was exhausted, if he was being honest with himself. Ever since he had reawakened, his heartbeat drained far too much energy for him to keep up with the ensuing fatigue from his work.

In a small tab behind the current data file, he could see the man's profile opened up on a separate window. With a quick keystroke, the photograph of Ansem the Wise was displayed before him, small size not able to disguise the warmth in the older researcher's eyes.

Ienzo clutched his chest lightly as he looked at that photo. He had opened up that photo earlier that day on a whim, and buried it underneath all the other analyses files just as quickly. It had been so long since he had truly thought about Master Ansem- about the man who had taken him in when he had lost his parents in an accident, the man who had discovered and nurtured Ienzo's gift for statistics and analyses, the man who had taught him everything he needed to know to pursue his career in research.

The blond, stern figure in the photo was the same man who used to buy him sea-salt ice cream and hold his hand as they went for walks in the city.

Ienzo grimaced, clutching the lapel of his lab coat tighter in his fist. He was still so unused to having a heart again- so unused to the concept of pain, of heartache.

He shook his head, rejecting the broken memories threatening to invade his analytical mind as he looked upon the still image of his former mentor. _I cannot dwell on this. It's in the past, and that's where it needs to remain. There's too much to do right now. Sora and the others need me._

The computer beeped, alerting him of yet another finished run of his makeshift decoder program. He had been working on it nonstop for days now, ever since receiving it from Chip and Dale in the first place. Unfortunately, while this newest iteration of his code was successful in piecing together some of the encrypted information, there was a lot more which still looked like utter gibberish to him.

Ienzo clasped his chin thoughtfully, holding his elbow with his other hand. He sighed, taking in a deep, meditative breath. Speaking aloud always helped him sort out his thoughts. "We've come a long way toward reconstructing Roxas' heart," the slate-haired researcher murmured to himself, pulling up the other charts he had created the day before in his mind. "But a vessel… Without that…"

No matter how much progress they achieved in their search to re-digitize- and thus, re-materialize- Roxas' heart into a flesh-and-blood being, the eternal problem of having a vessel to place the heart within was still the ever-present issue. If only one could purchase a vessel from some shop, or even resort to using Moogle Synthesis- he would not mind hunting down even the scarcest synthesis materials if that would be enough to supply Roxas a body.

He snorted lightly, shaking his head and letting go of his chin, his hand drifting down to clutch his arms against himself ruefully. "Yeah, right. Bodies don't grow on trees, Ienzo," he chastised himself aloud. "It's the backup plan or nothing now."

The backup plan- Even. If they could find him, then they could make a vessel. And, if they couldn't…

"But… the backup plan isn't a true solution." He knew it, deep in his heart. Something was not right about Even's disappearance after their recompletion. Although he had told Sora that Even had likely been taken against his will by the Organization, there was a nagging doubt lingering in Ienzo's mind, that maybe- just maybe- Even had turned away from the light on his own.

It scared him. He remembered looking up to the senior researcher. It would be horribly disheartening to see that the other man's moral caliber was truly so low as to support the Organization's plot.

He massaged the furrows between his brows delicately, but a part of him was at peace. At least the laboratory was a quiet place, a reprieve from the outside hustle-and-bustle that filled the city of Radiant Garden during its reconstruction. Back when he was a child, this lab had always been full of so much activity- the mere thought of it was enough to give him a headache today. So, albeit being a little lonely, the current solitude in Ansem the Wise's castle was comforting in that sense, at least.

Suddenly, a swishing of air from behind him, along with a dry, melodious voice groaning, "Finally. 'Bout time," caught his attention. Immediately, he perked up and pivoted around, alarm spiking through his chest as shadowy tendrils of darkness entered his periphery. Without a word, his hand slipped under the desk behind him, frantically searching for its target- a panic button.

They had installed it after Even's disappearance. It would alert Aeleus and Dilan of the potential danger and bring the two guards into the lab. Ienzo had laughed when they had installed it, saying it wasn't necessary.

As his fingers sank into the silent alarm, however, he couldn't help but thank the heavens that he had agreed to do it in the end.

Soon, the outline of a man stalked out of the portal connecting to a corridor of darkness. The researcher's eyes traveled from bottom to top, taking in the figure's lithe frame and broad shoulders, one of which was supporting a slumped figure wrapped in a white sheet. Ienzo felt a chill run up his spine. The dark newcomer's burden looked suspiciously like a _body. _

However, the figure emerging from the darkness, which was shrouded in the typical Organization black leather coat, was not whom he had been expecting. A bright, jovial smile, wide golden eyes framed by stray locks, and dirty-blonde hair styled up into a mullet were honestly the _last _thing he had expected to see. All faculty for speech slipped away from him as the man ambled into the lab, a throaty chuckle escaping his lips as he looked around the pristine research space. "Ooh… Nice place," he appraised, eyes travelling up and around the rafters.

Ienzo frowned, staring intently at those bright golden irises. He could remember this man from the Organization vividly- could remember all the times he had annoyed his Nobody with that obnoxious sitar, had crashed into his work terminal in their lab in the Castle That Never Was, all the times when they had been paired up on missions only for nothing to actually get done, thanks to the airhead of the duo.

The researcher's eyes caught onto one other little detail. The man opposite to him- his eyes used to be _blue. _

Another shiver coursed through Ienzo's spine, one of trepidation. He had heard about Xehanort's influence upon others, about the golden eyes which indicated possession. It was an interesting phenomena, one he had always been quietly curious about.

It was terrifying to see it in person.

Finally finding his words, Ienzo hesitantly queried, "Demyx? Is that you?"

At the sound of his name, the blond turned back to focus his attention onto the researcher. Cheerfully, the man cried with a friendly wave, "Hey, Zexion! Long time!"

Ienzo had to fight back his automatic desire to bristle at the sound of his old name. He wasn't the Cloaked Schemer any longer- he was _whole._

Ignoring Ienzo's quietude, Demyx shifted the body he had been carrying over his shoulder down onto the ground with a grunt. Rolling his shoulder back to stretch it out, Demyx asked, "How's humanity treatin' ya? I rejoined the Nobodies, but, like…" He began walking towards Ienzo playfully, oblivious to how the shorter man stepped back ever-so slightly. "I just can't shake the feeling I've been sweet-talked, y'know?" Looking up into Ienzo's eyes, he declared enthusiastically, "We have _so _got to have a chat."

"Whoa, back up. What?" The slate-haired man took a step back reflexively at Demyx's sudden closeness. This was all far too much to process in such a short amount of time. Ruefully, he mourned the loss of the silence which had been so peaceful only minutes before. _I should have expected the volume- Demyx hasn't changed from back then. _

The blond stared at him blankly for a moment. However, he quickly realized that he had lost the other man, so he scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin, waving off Ienzo's only-growing concerns. "Oh! Sorry, sorry. I'm gettin' ahead of myself." Straightening up, he announced proudly, "I'm actually here on a top secret mission. Apparently," he spun on his heel, stalking off back towards the portal, "I'm so off everyone's radar, that I'm just the guy to handle a special delivery."

Ienzo slowly pulled his jaw up from where it hung loosely in shock. He had absolutely no idea how to make heads or tails of this situation. Was Demyx not part of the Organization anymore? If he was still working with them, why was he so nonchalantly visiting Ienzo? What in the world would make the man want to bring Ienzo a body? Why would he be so proud of being 'off everyone's radar'- that just sounded like a self-deprecating insult, after all-

He shook his head, just watching in utter horror as the blond plopped his hands onto his hips, then skittered to the side with excited jazz hands. "Ta-daaah!" Demyx sang, clearing away from the portal.

Out of the open corridor of darkness came another shadowy, cloaked figure. Ienzo gulped. Who was it this time? Was he in any danger? What should he do? His eyes darted quickly back towards the opened program upon the screen. If this newcomer was of ill-intent, then they might destroy Ansem's Code. He clenched his fist, trying to keep his breathing under control. There was _no way _he was going to let anyone destroy his chance at saving the hearts buried within Sora- no way.

However, as this new person stepped into the light of the laboratory, their face coming into full view, Ienzo felt all of his fears wash away, only to be replaced by pure, breathless shock.

His face was older, each wrinkle and crease more pronounced than ever. Although the hairline had receded slightly, his golden locks still cascaded straight down his back, slipping down into the hood of the Organization coat he wore. He looked thinner than before, almost shrunken- while he still carried himself proudly with regal grace, it was clear from his sunken cheeks and narrowed shoulders that he had lost weight, lost… a part of him. Maybe it was due to the fact that Ienzo had grown in the years since their last meeting- he was no longer a small boy looking up to his protector, after all.

What had not changed, however, were his eyes. The same warm, knowledgeable dark orange gaze, just like in the tiny photograph upon the monitor behind him, looked down at Ienzo, filling him with the most indescribable sense of wonder and relief and confusion.

He let out a disbelieving laugh. "Master Ansem!"

Ansem the Wise clasped his hands in tranquility behind his back, deep voice rumbling out, "Ah, well met, little Ienzo."

The voice was the same.

That is when everything spiraled out of control. Memories flooded Ienzo's mind, snapshots of long-lost joy and peace and comfort slipping through his thoughts faster than he could even comprehend. It had been so, so long since he had truly taken the time to think about his mentor, the man who had given him a home. When he was younger, he had always thought of Ansem's voice as the safest thing in the world- if Ansem was around, then any problem could be solved, any trouble could be fixed. Master Ansem always had the answers, Master Ansem always knew what was best. Master Ansem always kept Ienzo and Dilan and Aeleus and Even and _everyone _safe.

That was why, when Xehanort had told him that fateful morning, so long ago, that Ansem the Wise had disappeared into the night after _losing his mind, _everything in Ienzo's world had shattered.

Becoming a Nobody had been such a relief when the wound was still fresh. Without a heart, he no longer used to cry himself to sleep out of the loneliness, the betrayal.

And yet, now, right before his very eyes, the one person who had ever made Ienzo feel like he was _home _was standing before him, smiling tenderly as if nothing had even happened.

Ienzo let out a shaky breath, trying to wrap his mind around what in the world was happening. Before he could speak, however, heavy footsteps echoed up the metal stairwell towards the lab. Soon, Dilan and Aeleus burst upon the scene, looking frantic and worried. Upon seeing their elderly guest, however, the two of them stopped in their tracks, disbelief stealing their words and confusion flooding their faces just as they had Ienzo.

_This must be a dream. A hallucination. It cannot be real._

He took a few stumbling steps forward, the heartbroken child within him taking control and reaching out his hand towards the elder. Just as quickly, Ienzo snapped out of it, pulling his hand down. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to stop, to push him away, to solve the situation calmly and with reason. _Ask him why he's here. Find his purpose. Understand his allegiances and then, if the situation permits it, cooperate with him and allow him to decode his own message for us. _

That is not what came out of his mouth, though.

Ienzo clenched his fists and looked away from the man before him, his eyes welling up with tears before he could blink them away. His shoulders were trembling, every hushed sob he had ever wanted to scream out after the elder bubbling in his throat. He couldn't stop it- he wanted to vomit, he wanted to cry, he wanted to _crumble._

And, more than anything, he wanted Ansem to say that he was _staying. _He wanted Ansem to stay, to give him a _home _again.

Everyone in the room was silent, still trying to process it all.

Suddenly, all Ienzo knew was an intense shame, so powerful he was almost drowning in it. Ansem wasn't responding at all. Did he know? Did he know about Ienzo's time in the Organization? Did he know that the boy had helped Xemnas create an artificial Kingdom Hearts? Did he know of all the pain and suffering Ienzo had caused Sora and Riku during his time in Castle Oblivion?

Did he know that Ienzo had been a _monster?_

The image of Ansem walking away again flashed into his mind, and he almost screamed. _Please don't hate me. I'm trying to atone, I mean it- please don't leave me behind again._

But he couldn't put those words into the air, couldn't voice his fears. All he could do was tremble, desperately longing for the elder's forgiveness.

Finally, Ienzo choked out, "They told me you'd gone mad." He looked up plaintively at the elder, the man watching him with narrowed eyes and a sorrowfully stilled expression. "That you abandoned us." He bit his lip and felt his eyes mist over in all the tears he had locked away for so long. "I was just a boy."

_Please understand. _

Ansem didn't respond.

Gulping back tears, he pressed onwards, "But I should have known better." Taking a ragged breath, he bowed his head towards his mentor. "I am truly, deeply sorry."

Instead of rejecting him, however, Ansem stepped forwards, placing gentle, reassuring hands upon Ienzo's shoulders. "I think what matters is that you recognize the mistake. Peace, Ienzo," the man murmured kindly.

The young man raised his face hesitantly, looking up into the elder's wizened, regretful face. Ansem continued, "It was I who was consumed by hatred- who failed you in my obligations as your mentor. Forgive me."

At his transparent, honest words, Ienzo felt his broken heart mend, just a little bit. _He isn't leaving. _A tear slipped out of his right eye. Never had he been so thankful that he wore his hair long over his face, as it was enough to mask that tear.

Jumping into the tender moment was an impatient voice, a sudden presence cutting between the reunited mentor and mentee. "So, uh…" Demyx awkwardly mumbled, pointing at the body, "are we cool to get on with things here?"

Immediately, Ansem removed his hands from Ienzo's shoulders so the two of them could face the body wrapped in white linen, still lying motionless upon the floor. After a pointed look from Ienzo, Demyx rambled on, "Got ya a present from Vexen. One was all he could manage for the time being, but hey, he figured you guys would know what to do with it.

_Wait- Vexen? _

All the pieces finally clicked into place- Even's disappearance, their need for a vessel, Demyx's sudden appearance.

_Not a 'body'- _"A vessel!" Ienzo exclaimed, understanding washing over him.

"Yes," Ansem replied sagely. "It seems Even has been busy, since rejoining the Organization."

Ienzo frowned. "Even… has become Vexen willingly, then." His expression grew colder at the thought.

Ansem had always been good at reading his thoughts. "No, Ienzo. He has not rejoined the Organization out of malice."

Dilan finally spoke, drawing everyone's attention back to the two men who still stood nervously at the entrance of the laboratory. "Why in the world would he join them again?" he spat bitterly. "There's no reason _but _malice."

Aeleus put a firm hand upon the other man's shoulder. "Let him finish," he rumbled at last.

Dilan huffed and crossed his arms, but Ansem merely treated his other two apprentices to an understanding smile. "I know that it may seem like Even has left you all for what sounds like selfish or confusing reasons. In fact, you would not be remiss in calling them bizarre, or uncharacteristic." His eyes darkened, the cheer slipping away as he grew pensive. "And yet, I find myself truly connecting to my dear pupil. I understand how he feels. Even has made grave mistakes- but now, he wants to atone, more than anything."

Everyone in the room drew a collective, sharp breath at those words. Atonement. Guilt hung in the air. They had _all _allowed things to occur, either through participation or simple apathy, that were too monstrous to be deemed acceptable. They were all at fault.

"So how does he think he can fix it by joining the Organization?" Dilan insisted after a moment of tense silence.

Ansem motioned towards the vessel. "Fascinating research, what Even began during his days as a Nobody," the man murmured. "I can scarcely believe it. However, in its previous iteration, it was incomplete, doomed to sit in the hands of _monsters-" _he spit the word with so much sudden venom that Ienzo couldn't help but flinch, "-like Xemnas, never to be completed. But by perfecting replicas, Even found his own path to redemption."

"You mean… bringing us the vessels we need for Roxas?"

The elderly man nodded sagely. "Indeed. Roxas deserves a chance at life, as do many others. Even saw his chance to aid them, and he took it- and now, we may have a hope in saving them."

"He could've said something," Dilan mumbled crossly, but his heart wasn't in the retort.

Ansem merely smiled. "You all must know how heavy this burden known as a _heart _truly is," he replied. "With it, you have all been working, in your own ways, to set things right."

"How did you know all that?" Ienzo whispered, looking up into the man's face, wide-eyed and curious.

"_How, _you ask?" He hummed thoughtfully. "How long you must have been working at this terminal today alone, Ienzo," the man probed, amusement growing when Ienzo's ears flushed pink and the young man avoided his gaze. Laughing heartily, Ansem announced, "Alright. That is your answer. I know you all- you all have good hearts. You may have done some terrible things after losing those hearts, but with emotions in your grasp, you all are disciples I can be proud of."

Ienzo, Aeleus and Dilan all bowed their heads deeply, too choked up to reply. He had given them his forgiveness.

"But, back to the matters at hand- it seems you have forgotten my main rule in my absence, little Ienzo."

Confused, the slate-haired man turned towards the elder. Searching his memory, he frowned- he could recall nothing of the sort ever existing. "Your rule, Master Ansem?"

He placed his hands onto Ienzo's shoulders and gently steered him towards the exit, beckoning towards Dilan and Aeleus along the way. "You won't get anywhere slaving away like this. I shall help you with Sora's heart after, but first, come here." Turning to look at the Nobody behind them, he added happily, "Demyx, was it? You are welcome to join."

"Join for what?" the blond groaned, shuffling after everyone. "What's even going on anymore? I was just the delivery boy, jeez."

Ansem merely laughed again, squeezing Ienzo's shoulders reassuringly. "Sea-salt ice cream, of course."

Dilan and Aeleus chuckled, visibly relaxing and walking obediently out the door, Demyx trailing them excitedly. Ienzo's legs, on the other hand, refused to budge- he stayed rooted in place, raising his brows in disbelief.

Ansem cocked his head. With a knowing, cunning grin, he teased warmly, "What's the matter, little Ienzo? Do you need me to hold your hand again as we go? Come now, you've grown up past that."

And with that little joke, Ienzo's heart burst at last, the tears overflowing. He did eventually join everyone to get a bar of ice cream- it just took a little while for the young man to pick himself up from where he sat sobbing on the floor, totally and utterly overwhelmed by the sensation of his heart mending wounds that had felt irreparable for too long.

The group didn't comment on how Ienzo beamed at Ansem when he handed the young man an ice cream bar, how Ansem kept one hand on Ienzo's shoulder the entire way to the store and back. They didn't need to- they understood. It made them all happy, their hearts finally full, finally _whole _for the first time in an eternity. It was enough just watching the little boy they all remembered from long ago be reunited with his idol, his mentor, his father-figure, once more.


End file.
